Beyond The Veil
by S.P.Collins
Summary: A mysterious group attacks the ministry, and in an unpredictable chain of events, Harry is sent spiralling into the past, for better, or for worse? With the advantage of having future knowledge, how will Harry change the outcome of the wizarding world he once knew?
1. Chapter 1 - The Fall

**Note:  
**This is my first ever fan fiction. Please feel free to leave a comment below on your thoughts and opinions, enjoy!

Harry once again found himself in yet another battle within ministry confines, the department of mysteries to be more specific. A group of muggle dressed wizards had entered the ministry from the visitors entrance, all wearing hooded jackets and gas masks to cover their identities. The group started off as one or two people, but as time had gone by, more and more of these strangely dressed visitors began to enter the ministry.

After about ten minutes, the ever-growing group began to attract the attention of a lot of people. The group finally grew to about thirty people before a loud bang rang out. A few people screamed and then there was silence. Suddenly a man's voice was amplified so that everyone could hear him. "Greetings fellow witches and wizards, my name Eugenie. My friends and I are here today for a very simple reason. What we want, more than anything, is equality." he said "Yes, that is correct, equality. You see, for to long now have my fellows and I been shunned from wizarding society, outcast as unworthy. We are, as you say, The Fallen. We're the victims of society's insensitivity, the bullied, the judged. We come from all places, backgrounds and beliefs, banded together by a simple cause, justice. Today will forever be known as a new chapter in wizarding history, and will not easily be forgotten. Society, your turn is over, welcome to the new reign." he finished.

Once Eugenie had finished his speech, a voice yelled from the group "FOR JUSTICE!" before spells began to fly everywhere, causing chaos and destruction. Ministry officials were stunned and dragged into lifts before disappearing out of site, other ministry worker hapless to do anything but defend themselves against the sudden attack.

Harry sat in his office, filling out some paperwork on his most recent fieldwork. Tomorrow would be Harry's twenty-fifth birthday, and he wanted to be home not only for that sake, but he also wanted to spend time with his family, something he loved more than anything else, something he felt that he had never had when he was younger. Suddenly his office door burst open, a dishevelled looking college bent double trying to catch his breath. "Potter!" he panted "Big-group...Attacked the ministry!" he finished, falling on all fours having run from the other side of the ministry itself. "What do you mean _attacked_?" asked Harry "Surely I would have noticed had they come this way." The man stood up straight having finally caught his breath. He composed himself and said "A large group of hooded and masked people made this speech, they were saying something about equality, being outcasts of society. Potter, they've got ministry officials!" Harry's eyes widened in shock "Where've they taken them?" he demanded "Department of Mysteries, we're taking a team down shortly, you're wanted in the captain's office immediately!"

Harry sprinted out of his office and down the hall. He grabbed hold of the captain's door when all of a sudden the door blast off it's hinges, sending Harry flying through the air and crashing into the wall opposite the door, smoke billowing out of the doorframe. Two of the hooded figures walked out of the room, dragging with them the captain of the aurors. Harry feebly attempted to get up, his focus slipping in and out from the concussion he had received. "Stupefy!" cried Harry, aiming his wand at one of the figures. The spell missed by inches, and was returned with another stunning spell, hitting Harry square in the face, making everything go dark.

Harry woke up in a familiar room. He was tied up and his wand, along with his other captors', lay a few metres away on a table being guarded by one of the figures. Harry looked around to see who else had been captured. His stomach dropped when his eyes fell on a young woman not three people away from him, blood dripping from a gash somewhere underneath her hair. "Hermione!" Harry whispered, but got no response. He tried again, nothing. There was a sudden slamming of the doors as a few of the figures walked in. "It's time" said one of them "Are you sure Eugenie?" one of the others asked "Of course" the one named Eugenie replied "We have enough high ranking people plus a few extra, I'm sure they'll meet our demands." He pulled a small square out of one of his pockets and muttered something, pointing his wand at it. The next second, Eugenie's voice was heard across the entirety of the ministry.

"Listen very closely, for I will only say this once. We demand that you, the minister for magic, meet our demands, or step down immediately, allowing one of our own to replace you. If you do neither within the next ten minutes, we will be forced to kill your workers one by one, until there are none left, staring with your officials. You have ten minutes, I expect to hear from you personally. Meet me in the department of mysteries, I am in the room with the archway, that is all." he finished, turning to his fellows and falling into a whispered discussion.

Harry tried desperately to escape his bonds, but was unsuccessful. One of the hooded figures saw this and walked calmly over to Harry. "Where do you think you're going, huh?" he said, kicking Harry hard in the ribs, causing him to fall onto his back, gasping for breath. "Oh, did that hurt?" taunted the man "How about some more?" he sneered, again kicking Harry in the ribs, forcing him closer to the veil which he had many years ago watched Sirius fall through to his death. Suddenly the man's expression changed "Hang on" he said "You're Harry Potter!" Harry stopped breathing. He wasn't sure if this would turn out to be a good or a bad thing, however, by the sounds of the other's whispers, it didn't sound very good at all.

"Are you sure?" came Eugene's voice "Positive" replied the man who had twice kicked Harry "I can see his scar!"

"Move aside" yelled Eugene, pushing the man away and coming face to mask with Harry. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." he smiled. Harry wasn't sure what to do. The man sounded young, heck, he looked young from the little skin Harry could see revealed from underneath his clothing. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but then again, what did you care? You hardly took any notice of me when I was at Hogwarts with you. As for what you did to my brother...Well, let's just say you forgot him just as easily once he'd died. He was just another sacrifice to you wasn't he? Just another worthless human being on your ride to the top!" he yelled "What?!" asked Harry dumbfounded, but at the same time scared for the repercussions that the question might cause.

"My BROTHER" he said, his voice furious "Collin Creevey! He came back to fight for you, and you didn't do a damn thing! You just waved off his death as another one of your protectors who you cared so little about!"

"Dennis?" asked Harry, astonished. The boy he remembered had been a very nice and innocent, if sometimes a little overzealous young boy. It seemed that Collin's death had in fact had a great impact on Dennis' outlook on life. "I don't go by the name Dennis anymore, instead, I am now Eugene!" he exclaimed "But why?" asked Harry "Why do this? Why change your name?" Dennis bent low so that his face was inches from Harry's. "It's simple Potter. My family is pure, untarnished, decent. How could I possibly allow anything to happen to them again? After what you let happen to Dennis? We were nobody's to you! Non-existant to the wizarding community. I changed my name so that nobody would think of that pathetic weak boy I once was, but instead, what I am now!" he said unblinkingly, constantly keeping eye contact with Harry. "Yeah? And what are you now Dennis? Look around, think about what you're doing. You're hurting innocent people, for what reason? That your life was difficult? That you were shunned from society and had trouble fitting in?"

"You don't get it!" yelled Dennis furiously "Life was more than difficult, it was unbearable. And who are you to talk about such things? You led an easy life, constantly in the spotlight, favourite to all. Don't you see? No matter your mistakes, nobody gave a damn about what you did! If anything, you were praised for your stupidity and got away with more rule breaking than any other student in the history of Hogwarts, but no matter, that will not be of importance for much longer!" Dennis said. "What do you mean?" asked Harry, panic beginning to fill his body. Dennis picked Harry up off of the floor and held him in front of the archway. "Goodbye Harry Potter, the chosen one, defeater of Voldemort. The world will no longer be tarnished with your lies, treachery, and selfishness anymore. Oh, and say hello to Collin for me, if you don't think the being dead makes you better than him!" yelled Dennis, and with that, he let go of Harry, sending him falling backwards through the veil, and into a seemly endless fall into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Keeper of the Keys

Harry was plunged into an everlasting darkness. He felt as if he was in a free-fall, afraid of what would happen when it came to a stop, _if _it came to a stop. Suddenly as if being played on an old tape projector, images of Harry's life began to play beneath him. He could see his mission from the previous night, a group of teens had gotten drunk and were casting magic in Diagon Alley, causing much mayhem, blowing out shop windows and setting fire to others.

Slowly, the images began to reverse, as if being rewound. The longer it went on for, the faster the rewinding became. Suddenly it was his twenty-first birthday, now it was his introduction into the Auror Squad. Suddenly, Harry realised that the image was growing larger as he fell, he was going to land on whatever it was that was displaying his memories. Faster and faster the images blurred by, the end of the war, his seventeenth, kissing Cho under the mistletoe. Harry braced himself for impact as he pummelled into the imagery. The last thing he saw before crashing through it's surface was a dark outline in a doorframe before suddenly...

SMASH! Harry hit his heard against the floor and awoke with a start. He frantically looked around at his surroundings before suddenly realising where he was. He turned his head to look around and as his eyes fell on the doorway, his whole body went numb with disbelief. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

As Hagrid forced his way into the hut, Harry's mind slowly began to start moving again. '_This can't be_ _possible_!' Harry thought. There was no way that falling through an archway granted someone the right to travel back in time, it just didn't make any sense, after all, Sirius had fallen through it, didn't that mean he could come back? Or did he enter another timeline entirely, leaving those he knew and loved in the original? Harry's stomach lurched. '_Ginny!' _he thought. '_I've left her behind. I'm gone from her forever'_. As the thought crossed his mind, tears began to form in his eyes. Ginny had lost him forever, the day before his birthday, never to see him again. The pain he imagined that it would have caused her was unbearable to think about.

Harry was saved from his gloom by the slamming of Hagrid fitting the door back on its frame. He turned to all of them, asking "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." Harry couldn't help but smile. Perhaps being sent back into the past wasn't such a bad thing, maybe it was a second chance, allowing him to fix everything that had gone wrong during his Hogwarts life, to stop those that were close to him from dying, to stop Voldemort sooner.

The rest of Hagrid's first visit went exactly the same as it had gone last time, give or take a few of the things that Harry had said and done. He still wasn't sure whether or not to tell anyone that he had travelled back in time from an alternate timeline. After mulling it over, he decided that it was best not to tell anybody just yet, especially not the likes of Dumbledore of which he knew would keep an even closer eye on him than he had the last time he had attended Hogwarts.

The next day Harry ventured to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and bought his school supplies. Everything had gone fairly similarly until he found himself encountering Draco Malfoy for the first time, again.

"Hullo" said Draco "Hogwarts too?" Harry had very mixed feelings as to how he thought he would converse with Draco this time. Sure, initially they had started off as enemies from the start, but over time, after the war, they'd become what one could almost call friends. "Course" replied Harry "Where else would one go to school in this country?" Draco smirked "Good point, but then again, there are other schools in Europe, but my parents would never allow me to go to them, not that I'd really like to." he said with a drawl. "Yeah, I know what you mean" replied Harry "I mean, fur, really? Personally if I had to wear fur on my uniform I think I'd just walk around in muggle clothing." Draco's smile became even more prominent after Harry's remark "Yes. Indeed. Fur..." he trailed off. "Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco continued. "I don't suppose anyone really does anybody would really know what house they're going to be in, you know? I mean, that _is _what the sorting is for." Harry couldn't help but smile as well now, his subtle insulting of Draco was fun, especially since he did not seem to notice.

"I guess you're right" he replied "So, do you play Quidditch?" Harry wondered whether or not he should act as if he knew to much about the wizarding world, especially since everybody knew that he had grown up with muggles and had very little exposure to wizarding culture. "No." Harry replied "But from what I've heard it's a really great game." Draco was surprised "Are you a muggleborn?" he asked "Oh, no, I'm not" Harry quickly replied "Not that being muggleborn is a bad thing. I'm an orphan, raised by muggles. A half-blood." Draco seemed pleased with Harry's answer "Oh, I'm sorry about your parents" he replied, not seeming remotely sorry at all. "Who is that man!" he exclaimed, pointing to Hagrid. "That" Harry said "Is Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course he also looks after the forest creatures. He kind of really makes sure that things run smoothly I guess." he finished kind of lamely in an attempt to give Hagrid a better introduction then he had the last time. "Oh, him. I've heard of him, he a sort of savage isn't he? I heard that he gets drunk and tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his hut." drawled Draco "Well I'm sure being drunk would impair he magical abilities, besides, he's not a savage, he's just, uh, rough looking, he's actually a really cool guy." Harry said pointedly "What's more is that he's got this ability to overlook a lot of things that may horrify others, I suppose he's a sympathiser of animals other people are usually really scared of." "Hmm" said Draco in agreement "I suppose the world needs people like him, I mean, who would keep things in order at a place that size, the students? Of course they need someone to do that, and if he's as okay as you say he is, I may just take your word on it. I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

Before Harry could say his name, he was being ushered out of the shop having finished being fitted. "Potter, the names, Potter, Harry Potter." and with that he left the shop, a look of somewhat surprise, and awe on Draco's face. The rest of the day was just as Harry had remembered it, just not nearly as exiting, but rather, slow and much less eventful.

Harry's last month with the Dursleys was very different than it had been, ever. Even though Dudley was deadly terrified of Harry, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia completely ignored Harry, he began to make some progress with them. He'd managed to get Dudley to talk to him again, and for the fun of it, confined in him that he was actually from the future, how far though, he did not say. This intrigued Dudley as Harry was able to have lengthy conversations about the summers that they would spend together in the future if everything went the same as it did last time. Dudley became enthralled at the stories that Harry told him, that was until, the day before he was to leave for Hogwarts, that Harry told him that the whole thing was a joke and only a ploy to get out of doing the chores and begin able to help out less around the house. This did not please Aunt Petunia. She threw a soapy frying pan at his head when she overheard Harry professing that it was only a joke to Dudley. It made contact and for the next half hour, Harry sat there, massaging his head from where it had hit him. He could've sword that he'd managed to avoid a soapy frying pan last time, but with his head throbbing so badly, he couldn't quite recall the memory.

That night, Harry approach his uncle and enquired about the trip to King's Cross. His uncle agreed seing as he would be going into the general vicinity the next day as so that Dudley's tail could be surgically removed. "I have a preposition for that" Harry said when the topic had come up "A prepo-what?" spluttered uncle Vernon. "A preposition" said Harry slowly "Where did you learn such language?" he snapped. "Such language?" Harry asked as politely as he could. "You know very well that I mean your vocabulary!" he said, he vain is his temple beginning to grow. "And don't give me any of that _I'm from the future _crap you wasted Dudley's time on, because I refuse to believe such nonsense!" he spat "Well, Harry said, I got bored and decided to ready the dictionary." Harry replied, causing the vain in his uncle's temple to grow even larger. "Think you're being funny do you boy?" he said angrily. "Of course not!" said Harry "Anyway, like I said, I have a preposition for you in accordance to Dudley's, uh, problem". His uncle sat there quietly for a few seconds before saying "Let me hear it." Harry smiled and said "I think you should come to the platform with me tomorrow, I'm sure there is someone that could magically remove Dudley's tail so that it doesn't go down on his medical record or anything like that." uncle Vernon turned very red in the face, he was obviously struggling with the fact that he hated magic, but also the abnormality of Dudley's tail, and how to explain something that would go down on his medical record for life. Finally, after about a minute, uncle Vernon's answer came in a deadly whisper. "Fine. But I swear, if there is any funny business, you will never be allowed back in this house ever again, do you hear me?" his eye's becoming nothing more than white slits. "Yes sir." Harry replied before pelting upstairs and back into his room.

As Harry lay in his bed, a peacefulness came over him. He was going to be able to have a somewhat normal Hogwarts life this time around. Sure, given the fact that he was still the famous Harry Potter, he was sure that if he acted differently towards the right people, did things in a slightly more than first year manner, then he was sure that by the end of the first year, he could get away with not only stopping Voldemort from getting to the Philosopher's Stone, but he could also destroy a horcrux, and possibly stop the Chamber of Secrets from being opened all in one year, but only time could tell.


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Journey, New Tricks

Harry awoke early the next morning. He felt as if he was eleven years old again, and was extremely exited to be going to Hogwarts for the first time, again. He paced his room, thinking of how he was going to star his life over again, and what first impressions he was going to make. He'd decided that he'd become friends with Ron over talk about Quidditch, rather than his fascination with wizarding sweets. For Hermione, he was going to impress her with a bit of complicated magic, well beyond a first year student. Neville was a tough one, because he didn't want to come across as frightening or imposing in any way, he'd spend much more time with Neville, growing his confidence stronger earlier in his life, and as for Malfoy, well, if all went to plan, he'd be able to get onto speaking terms with him, and get him to make peace with the Weasley's, '_If only_' he thought.

When they arrived at King's Cross, Harry stood there with his fearful relatives as they were about to walk into a world that they so greatly feared. It wasn't until uncle Vernon demanded what platform the train would be leaving from did Harry foresee a flaw. "Hold onto my trolley" he demanded as he began to walk at what appeared to be a solid wall. "Quickly!" he said. The Dursley's didn't need any more telling, as they quickly grabbed a hold of the trolley just as they moved through the wall and onto the platform.

The Dursley's quickly released Harry's trolley and stared in awe at the platform that had materialized around them. Whilst the Dursley's stayed in a tight huddle, to scared to move, Harry searched around for the familiar redheaded family. It didn't take long to find them. Harry walked over to Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys. "Excuse me he said "Could you please help me with something?" Mrs Weasley looked a little confused "Where are your parents darling?" she asked sweetly "They're dead" Harry replied solemnly "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and I'm here with my muggle relatives." Mrs Weasley looked into the direction Harry had gestured to see that the Dursley's had gone from scared, to downright terrified, Dudley trembling from head to toe. "Oh sweety, of course I'll help you. I'm Mrs Weasley, and these are my boys Percy, he's a prefect, Fred and George, and Ronald, whose a first year, just like you." She replied with a smile. "And I'm Molly, and this is Ginny, she'll be starting at Hogwarts next year." The entire Weasley family seemed to be in a state of shock at what had just happened. The twins finally broke the silence. "Hang on, I'm Fred, and he's George, and what are we to you? Pork chop? Percy the Prefect, Ron the ickle first year, and Ginny the next to attend." Exclaimed Fred "Yeah!" chimed in George "Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother, more like our sla-" but George didn't finish his sentence as Mrs Weasley gave him a very stern look and he quieted down immediately.

Harry directed Mrs Weasley to where the Dursley's where standing. "Well, get on with it!" uncle Vernon snapped. "With what?" Mrs Weasley asked politely "I'm Mrs Weasley by the way, you must be Harry's relatives, yes?" The Dursley's did not seem pleased with being referred to in this manner, but uncle Vernon grudgingly agreed.

After explaining the situation to Mrs Weasley, and after finally managing to convince Dudley that it was okay, she removed his pig tail. "There we go" she smiled "All done". "Th-Thanks" stammered Dudley. Harry new instantly that Dudley's perspective on magic had been somewhat changed. "All aboard!" called the conductor. "Oh, you better get on the train dear" said Mrs Weasley "I best be going to see my boys off, nice meeting you" she said with a wave to the Dursleys and with that she hurried off to say a final goodbye to her boys.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry managed to find Ron alone in his compartment. "Hi" said Harry "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ron's face went from placid, to downright shocked "S-sit with me?" he asked "Yeah, sure." Harry put his luggage on the rack above his head then sit down opposite Ron. "So, is it true, do you really have a scar?" he asked. Harry lifted his fringe, and Ron let out an audible gasp. Just then, the compartment door slid open and Fred and George stuck their heads in. "Hi Harry" said Fred "Just thought we'd give you a heads up, I'm George, and this is my brother Fred, isn't that right brother?" he smiled "Indeed. Then again, last time I checked, I was George, and you were Fred" replied George "You know, I think you may be onto something brother" laughed Fred, and with that the door shut behind them.

"Don't mind them" said Ron "They like playing head games with people using their names. Drives mum up the wall. But then again, they're always doing silly things, pulling pranks and stuff like that. They get into trouble at school all the time for the stuff they do". Harry smiled "We all need a laugh though don't we? I mean, imagine if everyone was as dull as a person who writes reports of cauldron thickness?" Ron smiled "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Percy ends up writing a report on that kind of thing one day. He's really into grades and school work." Continued Ron. "But enough about me, what about you? What's it like living with muggles? Do you remember much about You-Know-Who?" Harry smiled "Living with muggles isn't such a bad thing. That is of course as long as they aren't magic-hating child-beating ones of course, and as for Voldemort, I mean, I was hardly more than a year old at the time, so I don't really remember much at all"

Ron winced at the mention of Voldemort's name, but at the same time was a little taken aback at Harry's response. "Child-beating? They didn't beat you did they?" He said mortified "And you said his name! You said You-Know-Who's name!" Harry realised that it was going to be a long time before he could have a mature conversation with Ron. "No, I was never beaten, but I think they would've tried had there been no such thing as Child Protection Services. Also, yeah, I said his name, I'm not afraid of him, and neither should you." Ron looked amazed that a person his age could have such courage and confidence. "Wow."

Harry felt slightly awkward with the way Ron had changed the mood of the compartment. "Do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked, bringing up the topic a little earlier than he had hoped. Ron immediately jumped onto the topic and began his stories about his favourite players and teams. About matches and their really amazing moments. He continued to talk about Quidditch until the lunch trolley arrived, and just like last time, Harry bought some of everything.

The two continued to converse until Hermione, accompanied by Neville appeared at the door asking about Neville's toad. Hermione had just finished figuring out who Harry was and was about to leave when Harry remembered that he had intended to impress her with some magic. He had been so distracted by the way that she was once again very bossy that he had nearly forgotten his plan.

"Wait!" Harry cried out "Do you want to see me do some magic?" Hermione rolled her eyes "I just asked if you knew any magic" "Yeah well, I was a little distracted by how much you were talking." Harry replied. Hermione looked scandalised at what Harry had said, however, before she could say anything, Harry had already produced a Patronus. "Wow!" exclaimed Hermione breathlessly "That's very advanced magic! Where did you learn it?" "Practice" replied Harry "Also, would you like to join us?" "Sure!" replied Hermione, wrenching Neville entirely into the compartment and sitting him down.

Harry looked at Neville and thought of how he could boost his confidence, for after all, Neville had also had a very hard time at Hogwarts, and in fact, if Neville hadn't gotten courage by the end of the war, Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been recruited by Dennis and his army of outcasts.

As the day wore on, Harry began talking to Neville as Ron and Hermione struck up a conversation on houses and classes. "You know Neville, you seem like a pretty nice guy, why are you so shy though?" Harry asked "M-Me? A nice guy? Gee, thanks Harry" stuttered Neville "Don't mention it" Harry smiled "Now, as to that shyness, why is that, did something happen to you?" "No, nothing like that." Replied Neville "You see, it's just been really hard growing up you know? I live with my Gran, and she's a very strict woman. I think she expects me to live up to my father's accomplishments. He was an auror you see" Harry quickly began thinking of positive things to say about Neville and wondered if he should bring up that he knew the truth about Neville's parents.

"You know" said Harry "I think your Gran is wrong." Neville looked a little confused, but Harry pushed on "I think your Gran shouldn't expect you to live up to what your dad had done, I mean, I can't imagine living up to my parents achievements, one being a transfiguration prodigy, the other being a part of the Slug Club. Heck, your Gran should be proud to have a grandson like you!" Neville looked unsure "But why would she? I've accomplished nothing, and both of my parents were aurors!" Harry met eyes with Neville "Your parents were driven into insanity at the hand of an unforgivable curse." Neville looked gobsmacked "How do you know?!" "My parents were part of what was called The Order of the Phoenix, something Dumbledore started during the first war, both of our parents were in it!" "I still don't understand what you're getting at" said Neville.

"Look, we're both in the same boat here Neville, you and me, we've both got people expecting things from us, you've got your Gran, and I've got most of the wizarding world! My point is, don't let anyone boss you around and tell you what to do, don't ever let anybody get you down about anything, because anybody who does that kind of thing isn't worth your time, you got me?" Harry said sternly "Yeah, I think I do. Thanks" smiled Neville "I'm glad you understand, because I think you're about to be tested"

Neville turned and saw Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle standing in the doorway. "Ah, Draco" said Harry "Funny seeing you here, I could have sworn you said something about going off to Europe to wear fur uniforms." Draco laughed "Very funny Potter, but no, I think that fashion can have one less offender." He looked around at those who were in the compartment with Harry "A Weasley?" he asked "Yes" replied Harry before he could respond "Now lets get this straight, you can either be friends with me, Ron, and Hermione, or, you can find some new ones, sound like a plan?"

Harry could see that Draco was finding it difficult to come to terms with befriending a Weasley, but then again, if he did, he could be a friend to the most famous wizard of their age. "On one condition" he said "You name it" replied Harry "If I catch one hint of offence from him, so help me I'll make things very difficult." Harry turned to Ron "Sound good?" Ron looked appalled at becoming friends with Ron "Hey, if you don't say yes, I'll just leave you be and hang out with Draco if that's what you want?" Ron looked torn between his new famous friend and making friends with his enemy. "Fine" Ron muttered "But I swear, one smart remark about my family and I will hex him so badly that he wont walk right for a week!" Crabble cracked his knuckles menacingly "Sounds good to me Weasley" said Draco "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to do." And with that, he walked off with his henchman-like friends.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone like Malfoy?!" said Ron in outrage "Why not?" asked Harry "He isn't his father you know. I think that if we treat him right, we could make him a good person, no matter how bad his father might be." Ron looked skeptical "I dunno mate, but if you think so, I'll give it a go." Harry smiled "Great" he said. Things were going to plan, in fact, everything was going perfect.

As the afternoon wore on, the group to know each-other much better than they had known each other at the time. By the time they were almost at Hogsmede station, Harry could be that Ron knew Hermione better than he did when the three of them knocked out the troll on Halloween.

As they got out onto the platform, they were greeted by the familiar sight of Hagrid, calling for the first years. As they were taking the boats, Harry found himself in a boat with Neville, Ron, and Draco. They were about half way across the lake when Draco decided to test his new found friendship with Ron. "Fancy a bath Weasley?" he asked "I'm sure this water is amazing compared to the baths you usually take." However, before Ron could reply, Neville did something totally unexpected. "Oh shut up Malfoy" he said, and pushed Draco off the side of the boat and into the water. Everyone in the boat cracked up laughing as Draco scrambled back into the boat.

"Everything okay?" shouted Hagrid. "All good!" Harry shouted back. Draco sat back upright, soaking wet, yet not totally furious. "I'll get you back for that one Longbottom!" he said through chattering teeth "I'm sure you will" said Harry, "In the mean time, I think you've learned what happens when you go and break your promises about being nice to Ron." Harry smiled. "Whatever" muttered Draco. Harry noticed Ron couldn't help but look pleased at what had happened, and felt that it sufficed for Draco's smart remark towards his family.

As the boats reached the shore and the first years lined up outside of the Great Hall, Hagrid put his coat around Draco to keep him warm. "What do you say to Hagrid?" Harry enquired to Draco "Thank you" muttered Draco to Hagrid "Don' mention it" he replied with a hearty wave, and with that, he left the first years in the hands of Professor McGonagall, as the sorting was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Weeks Once More

McGonagall watched quietly as the first years slowly began to notice she was standing there. After a few moments she cleared her throat loudly, causing the rest of the cohort to turn and face her, the chatter dying down immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are witing.

Her eyes lingered on the soaking-wet Draco. "I shall return when we are ready for you" said Professor McGonagall "Please wait quietly" and with that, she left the first years alone in the chamber. Immediately some panic broke out amongst the first year students. Sure, Harry new that it was tradition for older students to taunt their younger siblings with how hard the sorting was, but on the other hand, Harry found it quite pathetic that almost nobody in the room new much about the sorting process.

Harry quickly remembered how frightened Ron and Neville had been the first time around. "Don't worry about it" he them the quietly "Just between you guys and me, I already know what the process is, and don't worry, it's nothing to bad, that is unless you run away with it." Confusion found it's way onto both Ron and Neville's faces "Run away with it?" asked Neville panicked "Yes. It's a hat. All you do is sit there with a hat on your head, you have a little conversation with it that nobody else can hear, then you're sorted into a house before you can say Quidditch!" This seemed to greatly relieve the two boys and Ron's fear suddenly turned to annoyance. "I'm going to _kill _Fred and George" he muttered, trailing off, saying something about fighting.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came back and ushered them into the Great Hall. One by one the students were sorted until Harry's turn came. Just like last time, there was great murmur at the mention of his name. The last thing he saw was the hall, full of eager and exited faces, before the Sorting Hat was dropped onto his head.

"Look" Harry said to the hat "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, and proud to be one. My father was one, my mother was one. I'm not saying that it would be a bad thing to be in Slytherin, but the fact that I'm not a Slytherin would make it kind of strange being one, you know what I'm saying?" The hat just sat there for a few moments before the voice in his ear said "You are a strange young man Harry Potter. I did indeed consider you for Slytherin, no doubt about it, but if you're sure about where you want to go, better be, GRYFFINDOR!" he finished, shouting out the last word so that the whole hall could hear him.

Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the cheering Weasley twins. Eventually the hall died down again and the sorting process continued. Harry watched nostalgically as his friends were sorted into their houses. He was still so out of it that he didn't realise that the sorting was over and that Dumbledore had just finished his speech, food appearing on the table before them.

Harry decided to strike up a conversation with Percy. He may have been the least liked Weasely by Harry, but he thought that if he could impress some ideals upon him, then maybe Percy could change, even if it was very slightly.

"So, you're a Prefect right?" asked Harry "Yes, indeed I am." Replied Percy smugly. "So that means you're a fifth year yeah? Studying for your OWLs?" Harry continued. Percy almost chocked on the but of food that he was eating. Spluttering and coughing, he finally managed to reply "Yes, are you interested in such things?" To be honest, Harry didn't really care for OWLs, Umbridge had seen to it that his fifth year was one he would very happily like to forget. "Yeah, I am" Harry said "I was wondering what kinds of things you study in fifth year. I know it's really advanced compared to the stuff I'll be learning, but I think it'd be kinda cool to get an older students perspective on our education system, you know, for future comparison of course, to see if it really prepares us for real life." Percy looked astounded that a first year could be interested in such topics, least of all Harry Potter himself. "Yes, well, we study a variety of subjects in fifth year. However, what you study specifically depends on your third year electives" he continued to bore Harry with fifth year facts and how that your marks in your selected subjects could go on to effect your career choices after you finished school, that was of course as long as you could pass your NEWTs.

After the feast was over and they'd made their way into their dormitory, Harry finally spoke to Ron and Neville about him being from the future. He'd decided that if there was anybody that he was going to tell, it would be those two. He'd been thinking of the repercussions that it may cause, so he made sure to remind himself that he wouldn't stand out any more than he did last time if he could help it, even with his future knowledge, he'd just have to be quiet and discreet about what he knew and what he was capable of being a fully grown man in actuality.

"I've got something to tell you guys, but you've got to swear to me to not tell anybody else, ever, got it?" he demanded of them "Sure?" replied Ron. Harry looked to Neville who just nodded. "I'm not exactly...From this time" Harry told them. When they continued to look confused, he went into further detail about his ordeal.

"Look, the thing is, I'm not actually from this time. I'm actually from an entirely different timeline altogether, a timeline where I'm twenty-five, well, twenty-four seeing as I never really made it to twenty-five" he said, more to himself than the others. "Anyway" he continued "That's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that I'm from the future. I've done all this once before! I was an auror at the ministry when a group of people attacked it. I fell through this magical archway and ended up back at my eleventh birthday again."

Ron and Neville just stared at Harry. "Are you okay? Sure you didn't hit your head or anything?" said Ron skeptically "Yeah" chimed in Neville "Either that or all those sweets you ate went to your head" he laughed. Harry was frustrated, they didn't believe him in the slightest.

"What do I need to do to prove myself?" Harry demanded. Ron and Neville seemed to ponder this for a while before Neville came to the solution. "You could always just tell us something that is going to happen in the near future, and if what you say comes true, then we can believe you." "Sounds good to me" said Ron. Harry felt annoyed at the pair of them, then began racking his brain for a memory of something that had happened in his first year.

His first encounter with Snape had resulted in him asking Harry a lot of questions that he didn't know the answer to, however, he couldn't at all remember what the questions were. He then thought of their first flying lesson, but then remembered that he was supposed to be trying to become friends with Draco rather than his enemy. Then it hit him.

"Halloween!" Harry exclaimed. "What about it?" asked Ron "A troll, it'll get into the school on Halloween. Quirrell will come running into the Great Hall during the feast shouting about a troll in the dungeons."

Ron snorted loudly and fell backwards onto his bed. "Whatever you say mate. If that really happens, then I'll personally do Malfoy's homework for a week!" Neville smiled at Ron "You better hope you don't eat those words Ron, because I'm sure Harry is going to keep you to that promise." "You guys can't tell anyone about this, ever, understand? Not even that we had this conversation!" Harry repeated. "Yeah, yeah, we got it." Said Ron. "Good" smiled Harry "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning then." "G'night" muttered Neville "Night guys" yawned Ron.

Harry lay back on his bed, feeling slightly uneasy. He'd just confided in two of his friends that he was from the future, but they hadn't remotely believed him. What was worse was he was beginning to regret saying anything that per chance the topic came up again before he could prove anything, Ron or Neville might make some sort of reference to it, making it more obvious when it came time to be less subtle to prevent Voldemort from killing those he cared for. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep and dreamt of his life in the other timeline. Had it all been a dream? Had he dreamt his entire life up twenty-fifth birthday? No, that wasn't possible. Last time Hagrid had arrived on his birthday, he was sure he had been awake at the time.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was extremely confused. His memories of his previous timeline had been constant throughout his sleep, and now that he was altering the timeline he was in, things would only get more confusing until they were resolved. He thought of Ginny, would he get back with her, or would he get together with someone else? He shook his head and got out of bed. He made his way down to the Great Hall to find a dreary-eyed Hermione.

"Why are _you _so tired?" he asked her. "If you must know, I was up a little longer than everyone else talking to Percy about our schoolwork actually. Seeing as I didn't really have the time to talk to him at dinner as you seemed to be taking all of his attention for yourself." She said. Harry smiled "You say that like it's a bad thing." However, before she could reply, Neville took the seat next to Harry and Ron the one opposite.

Throughout the course of the next week and a half, all of his classes went relatively similar to the way they had gone last time, however, he did flaunt his skills a little, showing that he was capable, well, at least a little more than Hermione was. This very much impressed all of his teachers greatly, especially Professor McGonagall. Harry thought he knew why though, as his father had been well known for his talent in the Transfiguration topic.

It wasn't until he was attending his first potions class did he run into a problem. "Potter, Weasel-Bee, Longbottom." Came Draco's sneer. The three Gryffindor boys turned around, Ron looking annoyed at the name he'd just been called. "So Malfoy, I heard you went swimming last night, how was it?" interjected Hermione.

Neville jumped at the sound of her voice. Draco's sneer turned into a frown "Let's just say that it was involuntary, and that Longbottom is going to get what's coming for him." "You know, that doesn't sound to friendly to me Draco. I think that if you're going to be our friend, you should say stuff like that sarcastically." Harry said matter-o-factly.

"Yes _father_." Replied Draco. Harry smiled "There we go, I think you've got the hand of it." He said, slapping Draco on the back, just as the door opened and Snape allowed them into the classroom.

It didn't take long for Snape to begin his barrage of questions towards Harry. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry made sure to look directly into Snape's eyes before answering, knowing full well that it reminded him of Lily. "Well sir, if I'm not mistaken, that'd give you a sleeping potion that is extremely powerful known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape looked furious that Harry had answered so quickly and correctly. "Where would you look if I told you to find be a bezoar?" he sneered. "Easy" replied Harry, not breaking eye contact with the potion's master "That'd be in the stomach of a goat. _Sir_." He finished. Snape was growing more and more furious with each and every passing second, but did not break eye contact with Harry, but rather drew his face closer to Harry's so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

The rest of the class watched as Snape bore down on Harry, and smiled as Harry returned every answer to every question Snape shot at him. There were more questions than what there had been last time, well, as far as Harry could remember anyway.

By the time the class was over, most of the students broke out in whispered discussions about Harry's confrontation with Snape. "That was incredible mate!" cheered Ron "Yeah. That is one scary professor. You sure showed him Harry!" added Neville. "I don't think you should be praising him for what he did, I mean, he _did _lose us ten house points!" said Hermione "You know, I think I agree with the muggleborn you know Potter?" came Draco's voice. "I mean, standing up to a teacher like that, one would think you're not even trying to help Gryffindor win the house cup, but then again, what do I care? The less points Gryffindor has the better by all means, well done Potter." He said, and with that, he walked off.

Later that day Harry went down to Hagrid's with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They had a great afternoon, Ron and Neville enthusiastically retelling Harry's encounter with Snape, Harry nearly breaking his teeth on Hagrid's cooking, having forgotten to actually never eat much of it every again.

By the time they made their way back up to the castle, Neville was laden down with Hagrid's cooking having been unable to decline. "You know, I think you might need to see Hermione's parents after you're through with those." Laughed Ron. Neville pulled out one of the rock cakes and threw it at Ron, narrowly missing. "Oh shut up Weasel-Bee" he smiled.

The next day came their first ever flying lesson. Once again Neville took off into their air, however, this time Harry caught with the levitation charm just before he hit the ground as to save him from any pain and less humiliation. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing just for safe measure and left with the stern warning that if anybody flew a broom, they would be out of Hogwarts before they could say Quidditch.

Malfoy went over and picked up Neville's Remembrall. "Looks like Longbottom got what was coming to him. I think I'll keep thing for safe measure." He smiled, pocketing the ball.

"Now, now Draco, that isn't very nice is it? After all, I'm sure Neville only meant to clean out your mouth when he pushed you into the lake." Said Harry. Draco looked up at Harry, contemplating. "Tell you what, you can have it back if you come and get it!" he laughed, riding his broom a few feet into the air.

"You're on!" smiled Harry, joining him in the air. "Go long!" shouted Draco, throwing the Remebrall as far as he could away into the distance. Harry shot past him as fast as the old school broom could take him. He flew thorough the air and went into a dive. He was inches away from the ground when he pulled up and caught the Remebrall, milliseconds from impact. That had been a lot closer than the last time he'd caught it, however, he wasn't exactly used to the old school brooms, but rather his newer, most recent model in the Firebolt series.

"Harry Potter!" came professor McGonagall's voice. Harry new he wasn't in trouble, but proceeded to act as if he was. He went with McGonagall to see Wood, and by the end of the night was telling Ron and Neville how he'd been made a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and how he was the youngest seeker in a century. At least he'd gotten that part right again, so far everything was going well.

Classes wore on as per usual, however, Harry couldn't help but stand out more and more with each passing class, unable to contain his ability to very easily surpass even a seventh year student at the school, Harry finally cracked, and in one of his charms classes, instead of physically handing out the feather's that they would be practicing with, he waved his wand and made each feather fly through the air and place themselves in front of each student into the classroom.

Everyone was stunned, even the professor became so exited he toppled out of site and didn't return for another few minutes. It was almost Halloween, almost time for the others to discover that he was in fact telling the truth about being from the future. Until then however, he couldn't let himself have another outbreak of magic publically as it would attract far too much attention.

That night Harry found himself once again having dreams about his life in the other timeline. He dreamed that Hermione had died from not being attended to from her head wound. That Ginny was crying about his death having found out that he had fallen through the veil. He dreamt that Ron was distraught having lost the love of his life as well as his best friend, and having his sister lose her husband. The world he knew was once again full of despair and unhappiness once again as it had been in it's time of Voldemort. But it was just a dream, wasn't it?


End file.
